Sucker
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Dean is taken by a horde of Vampires that's borderline cult. LOTS of Hurt!Dean my original madness rated M for violence Sequel to Disturbia Please R
1. There Were So Many

--Alright guys this is just a filler so I didn't have an odd number in my series but it is no way shape or form meaningless. I wanted to do this fic, I just had to add a few people and change a couple of plot points. I've brought up the finnikey writers thing and I'll do it again!--

1

"NO! NO PLEASE I BEGGED!" Dean screamed, pulling at the chains above his head. Annie and the others walked closer, their fangs bared, their eyes that strange luminescent color. "I'll be good! I swear I'll do whatever you ask just please don't hurt me anymore!" Annie grinned and shook her head back and forth.

"Dean all I want from you is your blood," She said. Dean began to sob, his aching, bleeding body trying desperately to get the chains above him to break. His torso was bared against these monsters, again. They had been coming at him for days now, their teeth latching into his skin, sucking out his blood, his life. It was so painful. Each time their fangs stabbed him white hot agony jumped through him.

The skin on his wrists was raw, bleeding, but he continued to pull as hard as his body would allow, just to get away from these things.

Annie was close to him now, she always bit him first. She had first dibs on him, like he was property, or food. And he was.

"Annie please," Dean pleaded, quivering. "Let me go please, I just want…" Annie made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Dean it doesn't matter what you want. What matters is what I want. And do you know what I want?" Dean closed his eyes for a moment, tears sliding down his cheeks. Annie put her mouth directly next to his neck, among the many other bites she had inflicted on him there. "This," She whispered. Dean screamed. Her teeth were inside him, draining him physically, and mentally.

The others were on him now, biting any bare part of him they could get their hands on. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at these things as they fed off of him. His blood soaked jeans were ripped at the thigh as one of them latched onto his leg.

"AHH! NUAHHAH! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" He screamed. Annie laughed and bit him harder. "PLEASE LET GO! LET ME GO!"

His strength was draining, his tense muscles relaxing against his will. Cold sweat covered his body, dripping with the torrents of blood. Annie lifted her head and stared at him, her face soaked in his blood. She grinned at him and kissed him, smearing his own blood on his face.

"Don't worry Dean," She said. "You can only live through this for so long," She smiled and backed away. Dean could still feel the other women drinking from him, on his arms, his back and his stomach.

"Please," He cried softly. "Stohop," Their hands were dancing up and around his body, causing goosebumps and more pain as their long, razor sharp nails snagged on his other wounds. Annie snapped her fingers and they let go. He sobbed harder than he had been, from both pain and relief.

"We'll be back Dean," She threatened. "Or at least, I will," She walked out the door with the rest of the vampires and shut the door behind them. The room around him became pitch black, as it always did when they left. He trembled in the darkness, crying.

"Help, L-Lauren…S-Sammy," He moaned and tilted his head back, wincing in the anguish that pulsated through him. "Uhuh, please, save m-m-me. S-somebody…"

* * *

**Three Days Earlier…**

The car swung into the parking lot, sending gravel flying in every direction. The engine roared as a result of the force the driver was putting on the gas pedal. The car screeched to a halt, causing several onlookers to scowl at the sound. The driver didn't care, he was in a hurry, a panicked hurry that blocked out all sound and almost all of his sight, he supposed it was the amazing amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

He shoved the car door open, receiving a groan in complaint from the hinges. He slammed the door closed behind him and darted for the motel room door. He passed the red Ferrari and Chevelle with barely a glance. He reached the door, the gold number three almost smirking at him at its curves, telling him he'd lost. That he'd lost the most important thing in the world. And in reality he had. He pounded his fist on the door, ignoring the throbbing in his busted lip. Seconds passed but they felt like years. He hit the door again repeatedly, this time with more ferocity.

"Hang on a second!" Someone on the other side yelled. The door swung open, the brown eyes that met him instantly sparked with worry.

"Sam what's wrong?" Maggie asked. "And what happened to your face?" Sam didn't answer and pushed past her. Lauren was sitting on the bed holding Caitlyn, a bottle in the baby's mouth. "Sammy what's the matter?" Maggie asked again.

"Where's Dean?" Lauren asked, the echo of the smile she had moments ago had faded into a dark scowl, the protective one.

"They took him," Sam said. "Those bitches took him,"

"The vampires?" Maggie asked. "I thought they were gonna be easy to handle.

"These aren't what we're used to dealing with," Sam said stiffly. "They're…different,"

"Dean's gone?" Lauren said, anger in her bright blue eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face. "And those…those things took him? Why?" Sam shook his head.

"I have no idea, maybe they work for Lillith," He suggested. "She's been out to get me for this long,"

"Take what you care about most," Maggie said. Lauren stood and placed Caitlyn in her playpen gently. Sam watched the tenderness she had for her daughter disappear and turn to stone and determination in a second. "What happened?" She asked.

* * *

"So vampires huh?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. The Impala glided across the road toward where the nest was supposed to be. Dean made a sharp right onto a dirt road usually looked over by passing drivers. The recent spring rain left the road muddy and Dean winced. "Remind me to stop by a car wash after this," He said. Sam smiled and gave a small laugh. "So how much of a cake walk we talkin' here?"

"A big one. From what I can tell there are only about three of them,"

* * *

"I was wrong," Sam said to Lauren. "I was so wrong," He bowed his head and started talking again.

* * *

Dean popped open the trunk and stared down into it, deciding which machete he should use, the longer one or the shorter one. "Three huh? This should take about ten minutes," He said with a smirk, deciding on the longer one and weighed it in his hands. Sam took the other and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty easy," He said. Dean turned and looked at the rundown shack. "Man you'd figure they could find nicer places than where the Beverly Hillbillies used to live," He said, grimacing. He started walking toward the house, signaling the talking was over and it was time to kick some ass.

He reached the front of the house, Sam joining him seconds later. Dean turned the rusted knob and winced when it squeaked. He pushed it open quietly and entered in a stealth like manner. Sam turned around to make sure no one was following them and followed him in.

* * *

"I thought there were only a few," Sam said, shaking his head. "I swear I did but, there were so many. They were everywhere, I couldn't fight them all at once," He buried his face in his hands. "One hit me, hard. I passed out. I didn't mean to but I did, and when I woke up, Dean was gone, so were they. I came here after that. The car keys were on the floor. I don't know where…" He trailed off and swallowed. Maggie rested her hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find him Sam," She said.

Lauren started to feel dizzy, her head started to throb. She backed up to the bed and sat down. "Vision," She breathed before collapsing onto the bed.

--Did ya like the start? Push the lovely purple button right under this...no, no to the right, see? There it is! Now push it and give me your feedback!--


	2. Alright I'll Be Good

--Have fun boys and girls!--

2

Dean opened his eyes and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. Total darkness. There wasn't even a light indicating there was a door somewhere. His arms were spread wide above his head, his shoes gone but his shirt still in tact, which was weird for situations like these. He yanked on whatever was holding his arms up and heard the familiar rattle of chains.

"Damn it," He spat. He pulled harder, the metal digging into his wrists uncomfortably, and it was starting to hurt. He ignored it and tightened his muscles against the chains, pulling tighter and tighter until blood trickled from his wrists down his arms. He heard a loud creak and saw a light appear to his left, down a hallway. He squinted against the light and ceased trying to break the metal ropes above him.

A woman's silhouette appeared in the light, no characteristics visible except the black outline of her figure. She walked over to a wall and flipped something, a light switch, he realized seconds later when a dull light ignited above him.

He scowled at the woman with the two sharp fangs instead of the mouthful he was used to. Her eyes were a luminescent orange against large pupils, her mop of short, choppy red hair fell to her ears and stopped. She might have been beautiful, when she was human. Inhuman, however, she looked rabid and manic. She grinned at him, the glinting sharpness of her teeth making him uneasy, as was the look in her eyes.

"Hiya Dean," She said, her voice high and shrill, like the bad guy on Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

"Who are you?" He asked, feeling a throb in his head from where one of the vampires had hit him, knocking him out.

"My name's Annie," She said. He expected her to say more, but she didn't. She circled him, her eyes filled with hunger. Her eyes watched the blood working its way down his arm with wide eyes. Her tongue crossed over her fangs.

"What do you want?" He asked. She stopped her circling and walked up to him, next to his arm with the dribble of blood.

"Your blood," She said. She licked up the blood on his bicep, making him shudder. "Mm, I was right, you do taste as good as you look," Dean sneered. She ran her nails across his chest, the small razor blades making him tense away from her.

"Get the hell away from me," He snapped. "Or you'll regret it," Annie giggled. It was like nails on a chalkboard.

"Uh-huh sure," She mocked. She pushed her nails into his shirt and ripped the flimsy material, causing long slashes to appear within it. She looked at his torso and giggled again. She walked to his back and cut the shirt again, leaving it hanging in tatters on his body. He gave her a disgusted look as she took one last swipe and his shirt fell to the ground, unrecognizable that it was one. She ran the pads of her fingertips over his skin, causing him to shudder.

"Oh we're gonna have some fun," She said with another ear shattering giggle. Dean smirked.

"Sorry to rain on your parade bitch but I'm married," Dean said harshly. Annie shook her head.

"Not here you're not," She said, her own smirk in place as his faded. "Here, you're the main course, and my sisters and I have been _dying_ to get a taste of the infamous Dean Winchester," Dean tensed as her hand continued to travel its way around his body. "And now I think is the time for me to _really_ taste you," She snapped her fingers and half a dozen women walked in, their eyes the same color as Annie's, the same strangeness of their expressions identical as well.

"Get away from me," Dean growled as Annie and the others got closer.

"Now Dean," Annie said in a mock-sweet voice. "You're gonna have to be a good boy. 'Cause if you aren't, you're gonna get punished. And I don't think you want that," She said, trying to look innocent as she edged her way toward him. His lip twitched in hate for this thing, this thing that was so incredibly close to him he could feel the heat of her breath on his face.

"Screw you," He said bitterly. Annie shook her head.

"Oh you will be punished for that. But right now…we eat," Before Dean could respond she sunk her teeth into his neck. The act was extremely painful but he didn't make a sound. The others walked around him, hunger and lust in their eyes. Dean gritted his teeth, his body rigid. His heart pumped faster and faster as he felt this woman suck out his blood. He remained silent through his agony, his face red, lower lip bit so he wouldn't scream.

Annie unlatched her jaws and backed away. Dean felt weaker, colder, but he wouldn't let this bitch know that. Annie cast him an evil grin, making his heart rate quicken again.

"Chow time girls,"

And they were on him. His back, his neck, his arms, his stomach, his chest, there was no escape from them. This time hurt a helluva lot more, and this time, he screamed.

"STOP IT! GUHH! STOP!" He bellowed. The girl that was feeding from the skin between his neck and shoulder looked up and grinned at him.

"You didn't ask very nicely," She said sweetly.

"Screw you," Dean spat. She bit him again and the others intensified their original bites as well.

While they bit him their hands were moving, roving up and down his body. He felt disgusted. "STOP! LET GO!" He demanded. His strength was fading, fast. The sharpness of their teeth hurt…bad, so very bad.

"Stop it!" Dean yelled, to weak to yell any louder. He was getting cold, starting to shiver. "Get off me! Gaahhahn!" One by one they stopped, apparently full. By the time the last one had put her fangs back into her gums he was exhausted, ready to pass out. The agony his body was in was unbearable, but once again, he refused to scream any more. Annie walked up to him and smiled, her mouth free of blood she had forcibly taken from him. She leaned forward and kissed him, causing him to grunt and pull away.

"Now Dean," Her falsely sweet voice was back. "What did I tell you about being good?" She asked. Dean scowled at her again. "I think you need to learn what it's like to be punished," She said, walking to his back. He felt the strange sting of her nails trailing up and down his spine, causing him to shiver. Suddenly the pain turned sharp. He was caught off guard, and he screamed.

One by one she dragged each finger up through the tender flesh his back had to offer, fresh vampire bites on them. Annie stopped for a moment.

"When you are being punished you must say 'I'll be good'. Then and only then will I stop, if I think you mean it,"

Dean had a new mission. Don't say it. No matter what don't say it. He silenced himself and stayed that way when she inflicted another long, shallow cut across his back. Dean bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

"I see this form of punishment is not going to work with you," She said angrily a few minutes later. Dean had not screamed nor uttered a single groan. He was shaking, and sweating but he would not scream. Annie whispered something to another vamp, who nodded and left a few seconds later, returning with a tube that he couldn't read. "Let's see if this loosens your tongue a little," She said with a small laugh. Dean heard a strange noise behind him, like the sound of sand in an hourglass.

His eyes grew. He knew what Annie was about to do. His back went rigid, his teeth gritted against the anguish he knew was coming.

But despite all of his efforts, when she threw the salt on his open wounds, he screamed, really screamed.

"AHHHH! PLEASE STOP!" She threw more salt and cackled. She was winning, and she knew it. "OHUHH! PLEASE! OH PLEASE STOP IT!" She tossed another handful of the white dust he normally used to protect himself. "NO! PLEASE NO MORE!"

"You know what I want to hear Dean," Annie said, fully aware of the tears welling in his eyes.

The salt burned and bubbled in his wounds, churning an agonizing sting and a throbbing pain that was hard to endure. Dean said nothing, his breath deep and heavy, body shaking. Annie wasn't a patient woman, so she threw another handful of salt on his bare back, the wounds bleeding, red and swollen. His back arched.

"AHHHUH!" He cried. "ALRIGHT! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE GOOD JUST PLEASE STOP!" Annie grinned and dropped the tube of salt. She walked around to face him and she grabbed his chin roughly, pulling his face up. She pulled his mouth to her own, making him feel sick.

"Poor, poor Dean," She whispered. "No one to save you, and no one to love you, that has to be a terrible feeling," She gently ran her hand over his cheek and he didn't react. She turned on her heel and snapped her fingers. The girls followed in an orderly line out the door. Annie flipped the switch off and shut the door, the room plunging into the darkness. His head was bowed, his heart aching for the woman he loved.

Lauren sat up, tears in her own eyes gliding down her face, her sobs heavy. Maggie was hugging her, though she had just noticed it.

"I'll kill the bitch," She cried harshly. "I'll kill her,"

--Ss, intense. Sorry to say Kiddies but it's only gonna get worse--


	3. Say The Magic Words

3

"Lauren," Maggie said. "Honey what did you see?" She said firmly over her friend's sobs. Caitlyn started crying as well. Sam bent down and lifted her from her play pen, feeling awkward with her in his arms. She quieted a little, though not much.

"Those, those bitches…" Lauren sputtered, tears rolling from her eyes. "I'll slaughter 'em. I swear I will. God they were, and she..!" She couldn't complete a full thought she was so angry. "God the salt, the mother fu-"

"Lauren!" Maggie yelled. Lauren looked down in apology. She wasn't used to having a daughter yet.

Sam bounced Caitlyn up and down, trying to calm her. Lauren stood and took Caitlyn from Sam's arms. Her dirty blonde hair was covered in a pink head band with a bow in the middle, her green eyes reminding Lauren of her father so much sometimes it was scary.

"Lauren what do you mean salt?" Sam asked shakily. Lauren shook her head.

"You don't wanna know," She said with a shudder.

Her psychic abilities had advanced greatly in the four months. Her empathy was in tune with her visions perfectly, which really pissed her off. Not only were her painful visions gut wrenching to watch but now she could feel the pain as well. Physical, mental, every minute sting was there. She realized with a start she was shaking, the agony she had felt in the vision leaving a painful echo.

Her telekinesis had improved as well. She could now pick up various objects and set them down, or throw them, whatever fit the situation.

She was pissed at the moment, which meant trouble for breakables around her.

She shook her head and sat the semi calm Caitlyn in her play-pen again. She turned around and headed toward the bathroom. Maggie opened her mouth to speak but the door slammed shut before she could say anything.

Lauren rested her elbows on the edge of the sink, her face in her hands.

"Dean," She whispered. "Fight them, fight them damn it! I know you can. This has to be organized, it has to. I know it hurts baby but you have to fight, please. We'll find you baby, just hang on," She turned the faucet on, the cold knob, and splashed the water in her face. Dean's face was still in front of her, his tear filled eyes filled with agony, but he was just stubborn enough to fight them for that long.

_God that bitch made him beg her to stop. Made him humiliate himself for her amusement. When I get my hands on her there won't be anything left._ She thought with an insane amount of hostility. The burning tears in her eyes were wiped away with frustration. She ripped open the door and stalked out.

"Sam," She said softly. "We need to go where you and Dean were looking for the nest okay?" She said, her tone changing to gentle. If she was harsh, Sam would be even more worried than he already was. She didn't want to be that way either. When she acted with wrath whoever gave her the visions were less giving in the information department. And she wasn't that kind of person.

Sam nodded and stood. He grabbed the keys to Maggie's car and headed to the door.

"Wait a second," Maggie said. "Who's gonna watch Caitlyn?" Lauren smirked.

"Don't you think I would have thought of that?" She asked.

"Thanks for comin' over," Lauren said, closing the motel room door.

"No problem, but what's the damn emergency?"

"I needed someone to watch the baby," Lauren admitted.

"You're kidding right?" Bobby asked. Lauren shrugged meekly. "Lauren I didn't have kids for a reason!" He bellowed. Caitlyn stared at Bobby her eyes half open as if to say:

_You're joking right Mommy?_

"Look Bobby it's just until Kris gets here okay?" Lauren said. "She's only a few hours away I think you can handle it until then. It's not like she's a bad kid," Bobby sighed and stared at Caitlyn. She blinked several times, in attempt to look innocent.

"Yeah right," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby," Lauren said, heading to the door.

"Hey, find Dean," Bobby said firmly. Lauren nodded and closed the door. Bobby turned to face Caitlyn. "You and I aren't gonna have any problems are we?" He asked. Caitlyn only stared at him. She was sitting in her play pen, leaning against the wall, a teething ring in her hand. "Besides, you're only four months old,"

* * *

Dean was still in the never ending darkness. He couldn't see anything. He felt his warm blood running down his body, some of it starting to dry. He heard nothing except his own haggard breath. His body ached from being in the same position for so long, especially his wrists. He had no idea when Annie would be back, but he knew she would be. How long had she been gone now? Four, maybe five hours? He had no idea if she would be by herself or with her other vampire whores. He did know he needed to get out of here before they sucked him dry, or…or turn him. He'd rather take the alternative a thousand times in slow motion than have to live forever as a scavenger for human blood.

Suddenly the door opened. Dean squinted against that light and the one that appeared above his head. He knew it was Annie before he even saw her.

"Hiya Dean," She said in her ear piercing voice. Dean scowled at her. "How're ya doin'? Havin' fun I hope," She added with a giggle. She was running her hand up and down his chest, toying with him. He jerked away, repulsed; she followed.

"Don't touch me," He growled. Annie continued and Dean yanked himself away again. Annie sighed and made a clucking sound with her tongue.

"Tisk, tisk Dean," Annie said. "I told you about being good and you continue to disobey me. I guess I'll have to punish you until you understand," Dean flexed his jaw as she grazed his stomach with her nails, which still had his blood on them from hours ago. She walked behind him, out of sight even when he looked over his shoulder. He heard a rattling that sounded familiar to him, a little too familiar. His back went rigid at what was coming…but nothing did. He opened his eyes. Annie walked around to face him, a section of chain in her hands. Dean's pulse beat faster, his breathing quicker.

_No,_ He though frantically. _Oh god please hit my back, please not this._ Annie smiled a wicked grin.

"Remember Dean, your life is in my hands. So when I tell you to be good, you better!" She pulled the chain back and swung it across his ribs. Dean wanted to scream so badly but he kept himself silent by some form of a miracle. "BE!" Annie screamed, swinging it again. "GOOD!!"

The chain crossed his body with the ferocity of a hurricane. His knees buckled underneath him and he fell forward, his arms the only thing supporting him. He was biting his lip so hard it had split and was bleeding at a steady pace. She swung again, knocking the wind out of him. Painfully he tried to inhale, with little success. Giving him no time to recover, she swung it again, laughing when she drew blood this time.

"SCREAM YOU USELESS BASTARD!" Annie shrieked. She swung the chain hard at his shoulder, striking his collar bone. He felt it slice open and moaned. Annie laughed hysterically and struck his hip. "SCREAM!"

"ghhAAAAAAHHNN!" Dean screamed. Annie went into another fit of laughter when the chain wrapped itself around his arm, causing more agony. "OHOHHHN! NO! STOP PLEASE NO!" He begged. Annie shook her head menacingly and yanked the chain off of his arm. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to fall; he held them at bay. His eyes were shut tight against the anguish she was inducing. The chain struck his leg with an angry slam. He jerked up. "NAAHHUH! NO MORE, PLEASE NO MORE!" Annie shook her head.

"SAY THE MAGIC WORDS DEAN!" She bellowed over his screams.

"MAKE IT STOP!" He pleaded, a lump in his throat. The tears were still there, but he refused to let them fall.

"ONLY YOU CAN DO THAT!" She struck his side, making him sag as low to the ground as he could get.

"I'LL BE GOOD!" He screamed.

"PROMISE?" Annie asked, striking him still. The chain wrapped around and hit his wounded back.

"UHHAHH! YES! YES I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE STOP!" Annie grinned and dropped the bloodied chain to the ground. She walked up to him. His head was bowed in shame, his body trembling from the trauma it had just endured and continued to pulse through it. His breath was labored and ragged, hardly even recognizable as human.

She touched stroked his face, though there was no compassion in her touch, and forced him to look up at her. "There's a good boy," She said, her smile determined to be nothing more than insane. Dean shuddered. "Now, about the real reason I came here…"

--See, told ya, and that ain't the worst of it.--


	4. I Tried

4

"Now, about the real reason I came here," Annie said, a grin on her face, a giggle deep in her throat. Dean looked at her warily. His body hurt more than he could ever describe. Even though he couldn't see them, he felt the bruises form on his torso and start to change to black. He blinked the annoying tears in his eyes away, trying not to think about anything in particular. Annie's nasty grin turned nastier and she snapped her fingers. Dean's heart sank, passing the fear that was rising its way up to his throat.

About six women walked in that he didn't recognize.

_Jeez, how many of these bitches, AHH, are there?_ He thought. They circled around him just as the others had, a longing look in their eyes, watching his blood drip down his body.

"Annie," One of them whined. "You didn't tell us he was delicious _looking_." She said with a grin, revealing her fangs. Annie and the others' were bared as well.

"Sorry to leave that out Jezebel," Annie said. "But I guess ya know now,"

"Let's get this going I'm hungry," Another spat bitterly.

"Yes, yes Prudence," Annie said. "I think that's a great idea," Annie was getting closer to him, closer to his neck where she had been continually biting him. She put her face next to it and inhaled deeply. "Mm, I love the smell of fear,"

Her teeth sank into him not even a second later, followed by five more pairs. Two were clinging onto his back, their hands pressed on the wounds from Annie's nails. Dean didn't hesitate to scream this time. They continued to drain away his blood, their painful jaws clamped firmly over his skin.

"Please," He said softly, his energy so low he couldn't talk any louder. "Annie please stop. I'm so…" Annie bit him harder. "AHHHH!" Some of the others giggled. What little strength he had left was fading fast. He was physically unable to keep his tears back this time as the grueling agony continued to shoot through his body, one bite at a time.

Minutes that felt like years passed; Annie and the other blood suckers let him go. He could hardly breathe, tears streaked his face and continued to fall from bloodshot green eyes. He trembled and moaned softly. Annie pulled up his face. She pushed her mouth onto his, the reek of copper on her breath, and took the blood on his lip with her. She touched his face again but it was more of a mocking gesture. Finally she let him go, giving him at least a shred of mercy.

"Bye-bye Dean," She said with a grin, "See ya soon." She slammed the metal door behind her, the glow of the bare bulb dying in an instant.

Dean hung in the pitch black, his knees almost touching the ground. His sobs were quiet, his throat dry and stomach empty. He was exhausted but afraid to sleep. They could turn him. He doubted they would but Annie was far from predictable. He felt his stomach contort and he gagged, though nothing came out. His stomach pushed and rolled, causing him to dry heave. It was painful, extremely. His throat caught on fire when he coughed; his abdomen still trying to push out the nonexistent contents of his stomach.

"Uhhn," He sobbed once, his stomach calmed. His body shivered, a sheen of cold sweat starting to work its way down his body. "S-somebody m-m-make th-this st-st-stop…p-please,"

* * *

Lauren sat up, her hand on her neck, face white. She looked around at the people staring at her and wiped her forehead clean of the beads of sweat that had formed there. She turned and faced Sam in the booth she was sitting in. Slowly the surrounding diner goers went back to their business, though they shot Lauren fearful and wary glances every now and then. Maggie was sitting next to her, her hand on her shoulder, worry in her eyes.

"Was I screaming?" Lauren asked quietly. Sam and Maggie nodded. Lauren shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Maggie wrapped her arm around both of Lauren's shoulders and squeezed her lightly.

Going back to the "nest" had been a flop. They hadn't found a damn thing, and it had already been 24 hours. The early morning light shown through the large window in the diner, the sky cloudless on the warm March morning completely opposite of how they each felt. If Lauren could change the weather she would make the biggest storm she could, just so people would know how hard it was for her to sit here and not start banging on people's doors.

"Look we can't just sit here," Lauren said harshly.

"Lauren you're exhausted. We all are. Right now we just need to take a breather and calm down. Running on Red Bull is not gonna help us find Dean," Lauren stood, tears in her eyes.

"Maggie my time is already limited with him. I can't just 'take a breather' and sit here. I don't have that kind of time," She turned and walked toward the bathroom.

She shut the one person bathroom door behind her and pushed the lock in. She looked at herself in the mirror.

She did look tired. Her eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, their usual spark turned into a hateful fire that consumed everything. She had told Maggie the truth. She didn't want to rest because if she did it would be another second that Dean had to be away from her and in that bitches clutches. The one that called him useless. She didn't remember what she looked like, or even her name, but she would find out, and soon.

Her empathy picked up a sharp wave of hurt, and shame from the same person she had been for the past day. She gripped her chest and leaned against the sink.

"Dean, I know you can't hear me baby but, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna find you, we're gonna save you. I love you," She shook her head.

_I'm talking to nobody,_ She thought. _Maybe I'm crazier than I know._

Abruptly she felt something, something both painful and great. Hope.

"Dean?" She whispered. The same reaction. "Holy hell, Dean can you hear me?"

_Lauren?_ The voice was small, weak, and very quiet, but it was there.

"Oh-oh my God," She said quietly.

_Help me, please baby. I-I need you. Please. Ohuh, it hurts Lauren._ The voice was shaky, like it was crying. Lauren grimaced as her heart ached.

"Baby you gotta hang on. Fight this bitch whenever you can. I know it's hard but you have to try,"

_I, I tried. But she, they…Lauren it hurt so bad. I didn't wanna say it, I really didn't but it hurt-_ Silence. Lauren's eyes grew.

"Dean? Dean! Oh no, Dean please!" She cried, her voice rising. No response. She ran her hand through her hair, utterly despaired. Hopelessness that wasn't her own tumbled over her in a monstrous crash along with a fair amount of loneliness.

She realized painfully Dean felt she had abandoned him; that she had left him alone. She also realized she was crying. She looked up and scowled. "What the hell was that?" She bellowed. "You let me talk to him just to make him feel worse? What the hell are you anyway? Why won't you let me save him?" Only silence met her. "Yeah that's right. Keepin' your mouth shut as usual! Damn it I hate you!" Her breath was deep her face beet red, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why did you give me this shit if I'm not supposed to save the people I love?" Still silence.

She grunted and shoved the tears out of her eyes. If her couldn't rely on her psychic abilities to help her husband, then she'd have to do it the old fashioned way.

--Feedback please!--


	5. I Married the Reckless One

5

"I think I know someone that can help," Kris said. She had a map laid out in front of her on a crowded table. Bobby was sitting in the arm chair behind her, Lauren in the unsteady chair across from her, Sam and Maggie standing on the side.

"She lives about twenty miles from here, real sweet kid. Used to hunt vamps for a living. And I'm tellin' you that's the _only_ thing she hunts. If there's vampires around here, she'll know about it,"

"What's her name?" Lauren asked.

"Elizabeth, or Beth, yeah that's what she goes by," Kris said. Kris still ceased to amaze Lauren. One second she was the smartest person alive, the next, totally clueless. But hey, she was a damn good hunter. "Anyway like I said, you want some help, go see her," Lauren nodded and stood.

"Thanks Kris," She said. She turned to Bobby, who was dozing in the corner.

"You comin'?" She asked. Bobby looked up and shook his head.

"After a day with your little hellion? I don't think so," He stood and headed toward the door. Lauren looked at Caitlyn, who was sound asleep.

"Did she really give you that much trouble Bobby?" She asked.

"Huh," Bobby snorted. "Let's just say she's Daddy's little girl," He closed the door behind him. Lauren smiled at Caitlyn, but it was a painful one.

"Let's go see this Beth chick," Maggie said. Lauren nodded.

"Thanks for watchin' her Kris," She said. Kris shook her head.

"Nah its okay, I love kids. Besides, when's the next time I'm gonna get to babysit the most powerful being on Earth?" She said with a grin. She tilted back in the chair, resting her black boots on the table. Her hair was once again pulled back in a loose ponytail, her jeans were newer looking than some of the others they had seen her in (which meant they were only about five years old) and her form fitting black T-shirt fit the normal bill for her.

"Call me if anything happens alright?" Lauren said. Kris nodded.

"Aye, aye ma'am," She said, giving her a salute. "Tell me when you find Dean alright? Sure'd hate to see anything happen to that kid," Lauren nodded and shut the door.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A woman, who they assumed to be Beth, asked.

"Hi we think you can help us with a problem," Sam said. Beth took a step behind the door and he was sure it was to grab a shot gun. "We're friends of Kris'." He said. Beth relaxed and smiled.

"Oh," She said, obviously relieved. "Damn I almost blew your heads off,"

"Oh," Maggie said with a shaky laugh. "Well, I feel better,"

"Sorry," Beth said. "Well come in, any friend of Kris' is a friend of mine,"

Beth ushered them into a dining room and they all sat down at one of the chairs. "So," Beth said. "Who are you guys? Sorry to be so rude but hey, I won't hem-haw around,"

"Maggie Allshire,"

"Sam Winchester,"

"Lauren Nichols, oh, Winchester. Damn it."

Beth's eyes grew. "_The_ Sam Winchester and _The_ Lauren Nichols?" She asked. Sam and Lauren nodded. "Holy shit, I got two legends sitting in my dining room," She said with a grin. She looked around. "So if Sam's here Dean's gotta be around here somewhere," They all looked down. "Oh," Beth said grimly. "Your Vampire problem," They nodded again. "Wait," Beth said, turning to Lauren. "You're a Winchester? With him right?" She pointed at Sam. Lauren and Sam grimaced; Maggie folded her arm over her chest.

"No he's with her," Lauren pointed to Maggie, who smiled bitterly. "I married the reckless one," Beth whistled.

"Nice, anyway, your problem…"

* * *

Annie was standing in front of him, her fist dappled with his blood.

"Please! Please Annie stop! I didn't do anything please! I don't deserve this!" Annie hit him again.

"I told you I would punish you until I was sure you understand, and I'm not so sure," She said calmly, punching his jaw. Dean groaned and spat blood onto the floor.

"Annie please, I'm begging you, please," He swallowed. "Don't do this," Annie scowled and backhanded him.

"You're pathetic," She said with disgust, striking his damaged ribs. "Absolutely pathetic. No wonder no one's come to save you," Dean sobbed between gasps for air. Everything hurt so badly already. Now this. "You know," Annie said. "I don't think this is working," She said simply. She walked out of the room but didn't close the door. Dean shivered and moaned, the bites from the whores pulsing with pain in sync with his heart beat.

_Lauren where'd you go? I could hear you, you were talking to me. Then you were gone. Is Annie right? Did you leave me because I'm pathetic? God baby I need you. This all hurts so much, and I think it's gonna get worse._

He heard Annie come back but couldn't see her.

Dean fell. His arms came undone form the chains above him and he fell onto the hard stone floor.

"Gahh!" He yelped. Annie grasped a handful of his short brown hair and pulled him up. Roughly she tied something around his eyes, tight, so he couldn't see. She bound his wrists together as well, making him hiss as the rope dug into the raw skin. She grasped under his arms and hoisted him up.

"Stand up!" She barked. He jumped and tried to stand as well as he could. His knees wouldn't straighten all the way but he stood. She shoved him forward. "Walk!" Dean tried. He mostly stumbled. He tried. She kept pushing him straight ahead, his legs getting weaker and weaker by the second. "Faster!" Annie yelled, pushing him.

Dean's legs gave out from under him and he fell. Annie kicked him. "Get up!" Dean leaned against the wall and worked his way back up to a standing position. Annie grabbed the rope holding his wrists together and pulled him up straighter. He hissed again and she pushed him forward. He stumbled several times and ran into the walls several more. Finally they reached a closed area, he could tell by the echo of Annie's heels. She shoved him to his knees.

"Ahhn," He moaned weakly. Annie grasped his hair again, putting her face next to his ear.

"You thirsty?" She asked. Dean sighed and nodded. He didn't see Annie smile. "Good," Suddenly she shoved his head down, and it was instantly surrounded by icy water. He couldn't breathe, the water was everywhere, he desperately wanted to breathe. Finally his face was pulled out of the tub of water and he gasped for air.

"Guhh, huhh," He breathed. Before he could catch his breath he was shoved under again.

"You worthless bitch!" She screamed, pulling him out and pushing him back in seconds later. His chest felt tight, his lungs felt compressed. She held him down longer this time. The next time, a little longer, a little longer.

"You pathetic bastard!" She cackled. Dean wasn't sure if he was crying or not, he wasn't sure if he'd live through this. His chest heaved, his window for air was very small. He was forced back into the soundless vacuum again where only pain and water existed. He attempted to fight back against her but he was too weak, far too weak, especially now. "You're nothing!" She screamed. He braced himself for the icy vat but it didn't come this time. "Tell me you'll be good," She whispered. Dean nodded. Annie's grip on his hair tightened. "Say it!"

"I'll b-be good," He said hoarsely. Annie grinned. "P-please, n-n-no mor-more," he stuttered. He was soaked in this already cold place. Annie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your punishment is over Dean," She said, almost tenderly. He knew it was false. She grabbed him with her arms of stone and pulled him up.

He fell even more on the way back and she showed no compassion to his condition. Then again, she did it. The blackness covering his eyes disappeared and his wrists were put back in the shackles they had been in. She was gone seconds later, his world surrounded in darkness again. He sobbed uncontrollably, the wounds on his body flaring every time he moved.

He wanted this nightmare to end, but more than anything, he wanted to go home.


	6. And Yours Would Be?

--Hey, forgot to mention this earlier. As per request of my dear and close friend darksupernatural, so close she even has a character in this very series, I want you guys to check out this writer V.R. Jennings. Her fic's called The Struggle Within.--

6

"There's different breeds?" Sam asked. Beth nodded.

"Yep, whole mess of 'em. Some you can kill with holy water, some ya can't. Some have two teeth some have eighty, it's all about the eyes man," She said.

"I thought you and Dean already knew about this," Lauren said. "Otherwise I would have told you,"

"Well this is news to me," Sam said gruffly.

"So has there been any Vampire activity around here lately?" Maggie asked. Beth nodded.

"Oh yeah. A helluva lot too,"

"Anywhere special?" Lauren asked.

"I haven't really got a chance to look into it yet," Beth admitted. "But hey my friend lives real close to where _she_ says most of the activity's been goin' on." Beth said, handing Lauren a card with a number and address on it. "If you guys wanna head there. Personally I was gonna go across town and talk to this guy who swears he saw one," Lauren stood.

"I'll go talk to your friend," She said. "You two go with her," Sam and Maggie nodded. Lauren turned and walked out the door.

* * *

_In. Out. In. Out. Just keep breathing. In. Out. In. Out. _Dean was taking in shuddering gasps of air through the blinding agony that was his body. If Annie and the rest of them fed from him one more time he was sure he would die. 99.99 percent sure. He didn't want to die, he was scared to go to Hell he'd admitted it. But if it could get him out of here…The door opened. He could see Annie's shadow with others behind it. His eyes grew, his heart thumped like a drum in his chest.

"NO! NO PLEASE I BEGGED!" Dean screamed, pulling at the chains above his head. Annie and the others walked closer, their fangs bared, their eyes that strange luminescent color. "I'll be good! I swear I'll do whatever you ask just please don't hurt me anymore!" Annie grinned and shook her head back and forth.

"Dean all I want from you is your blood," She said. Dean began to sob, as ashamed as he was to do it, he couldn't help it. His aching, bleeding body tried desperately to get the chains above him to break. His torso was bared against these monsters, again. Their teeth would be latching into his skin, sucking out his blood, his life. It was so painful. Each time their fangs stabbed him white hot agony jumped through him.

The skin on his wrists was raw, bleeding, but he continued to pull as hard as his body would allow, just to get away from these things.

Annie was close to him now, she always bit him first. She had first dibs on him, like he was property, or food. And he was.

"Annie please," Dean pleaded, quivering. "Let me go please, I just want…" Annie made a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Dean it doesn't matter what you want. What matters is what I want. And do you know what I want?" Dean closed his eyes for a moment, tears sliding down his cheeks. Annie put her mouth directly next to his neck, among the many other bites she had inflicted on him there. "This," She whispered. Dean screamed. Her teeth were inside him, draining him physically, and mentally.

The others were on him now, biting any bare part of him they could get their hands on. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at these things as they fed off of him. His blood soaked jeans were ripped at the thigh as one of them latched onto his leg.

"AHH! NUAHHAH! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP!" He screamed. Annie laughed and bit him harder. "PLEASE LET GO! LET ME GO!"

His strength was draining, his tense muscles relaxing against his will. Cold sweat covered his body, dripping with the torrents of blood. Annie lifted her head and stared at him, her face soaked in his blood. She grinned at him and kissed him, smearing his own blood on his face.

"Don't worry Dean," She said. "You can only live through this for so long," She smiled and backed away. Dean could still feel the other women drinking from him, on his arms, his back and his stomach.

"Please," He cried softly. "Stohop," Their hands were dancing up and around his body, causing goosebumps and more pain as their long, razor sharp nails snagged on his other wounds. Annie snapped her fingers and they let go. He sobbed harder than he had been, from both pain and relief.

"We'll be back Dean," She threatened. "Or at least, I will," She walked out the door with the rest of the vampires and shut the door behind them. The room around him became pitch black, as it always did when they left. He trembled in the darkness, crying.

"Help, L-Lauren…S-Sammy," He moaned and tilted his head back, wincing in the anguish that pulsated through him. "Uhuh, please, save m-m-me. S-somebody…"

Dean was at his end. He was broken, in his heart and in his head. Annie's threat of being back was fresh in his mind. He didn't know if he'd be able to take anymore torture from her. He was worried about getting his next breath. He felt all of them on him, like an echo. His thigh was bleeding worse than the rest of his wounds, and that scared him a little. He was frustrated at how weak he had become.

He was desperate for some form of comfort, anything to ease this never ending pain. But that didn't exist here. In this black cell there was only pain, agony, blood, sweat, and tears. That was all. He pulled feebly at the chains above him but nothing happened. He was incredibly thirsty, and exhausted. As much as he had been left alone these past, however long it was he had not slept, at all. The fear of them catching him off guard while asleep and turning him into one of them kept him awake. It was starting to catch up with him. His throat burned every time he swallowed, he guessed it was from screaming.

"So-some-one, he-help m-m-me,"

* * *

Lauren pulled in front of the address Beth had given her and shut off the engine. She closed the lid on the bottle of water she had brought with her and opened the door, approaching the small farmhouse. The place sat on about forty acres of land that was mostly taken up by corn fields. A large barn stood off in the distance.

She reached the front door and knocked lightly a few times. A long moment passed. Lauren was about to knock again when the door opened. A disheveled looking woman stood in front of her.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked. Lauren held up the card.

"Yeah I'm a friend of Beth's. She said you might be able to help me with this problem I'm having," Lauren said. The woman smiled.

"Sure c'mon in," She said. Lauren followed her inside and shut the door behind her.

"So are you a hunter?" Lauren asked.

"Of sorts yes," The woman said. Lauren looked around the house and saw nothing out of the ordinary, not even a weird map of some sort.

"You must be really secretive about this stuff," Lauren said. "I mean, I don't see a map or newspaper clippings or anything like that,"

"Yeah well, I got a lotta men that come around here if ya know what I mean," The woman said, winking at Lauren.

"I see," Lauren said with a small smile. The woman walked into her kitchen and sat down at the small table. She gestured for Lauren to sit across from her.

"So what do ya need?" The woman asked.

"I need help with this vampire problem I have," She said sitting down. "A bunch of 'em took my husband," She said bitterly.

"What did you say your name was?" The woman asked.

"Used to be Lauren Nichols, now it's Winchester." The woman nodded. Lauren focused on the woman, hard. She felt fear, great fear, of her. _Why is she scared of me?_

"And yours would be?" Lauren asked.

"Annie,"

--Whoa! Twist!! Loved it? Hated it? Let me know.--


	7. Because It Meant Annie Had Won

7

"You seem tense Annie," Lauren said. Annie shook her head.

"I'm just a little star struck that's all," She admitted with a small shrug. Lauren nodded.

"Happens to the best of us I suppose," Lauren said.

"Now about this Vampire business. Did they take Sam or Dean? Unless there's another Winchester I don't know about," Annie grinned.

"Dean," She said. Annie nodded.

"Wonder why they took him. I thought Sam was the prime real estate when it came to the bad guys nowadays?"

"I don't really care why they took him, I just want him back," Lauren said firmly. Annie nodded.

"Oh I understand. Those bastards took your man, you want him back, I get it,"

"So what do you know about all this?" Lauren asked.

"I know there's been a few alleged sightings downtown. Maybe you should start there," Annie suggested. Lauren nodded and pushed her chair back, standing.

"You know Beth told me the same thing," She said. "So I think I'll head there," Annie nodded and stood as well. She walked Lauren to the door.

"Good luck," Annie said. Lauren smiled and nodded. She got into her car, started the engine, and drove away.

Once she was out of sight Annie scowled. "Damn hunters. Beth…she's dead. I told her not to send her yet, the stupid bitch," Annie turned and slammed the door shut behind her.

She headed toward the back door and flipped its screen open, marching toward the barn. She had been doing this for a few years now, taking humans down to the chambers she had built under the barn, and draining them dry. Sometimes she would turn them, though they were always women when they decided to do so. Her fangs slowly ejected from her gums as she recalled what was waiting downstairs. He tasted amazing, her and her sisters had agreed on that. And he was Dean Winchester, a.k.a. too fun to play with.

She had him scared, scared she would turn him, scared she would punish him, scared she would feed from him, and that was exactly the way she wanted it. She reached the doors of the barn and pushed them open. A few of the women hissed at the bright light and most squinted. Annie closed them behind her and all that remained was the synthetic fluorescent lighting around them. Annie headed toward the stairs that led to where they held their prisoners. Some of the girls whined.

"Oh Annie can we come with you?"

"Yes please?"

"I haven't even seen him yet,"

"Shut up!" Annie barked. "I'm going alone. He'll probably be dead by the time I finish," There was a series of "awes" throughout the barn but Annie descended the stairs without a second thought. She pushed open the door and cold air met her. She started down one of the many concrete tunnels, heading to where she was keeping Dean. She reached the room and shoved the door open. Dean instantly huddled himself inward and turned his head away from the light. Annie giggled.

_No,_ Dean thought frantically. _Please God no! Not this again please!_ He kept his eyes shut, his body tense and huddled together. The light came on, he felt her in front of him.

"Dean, open your eyes," Annie demanded. Dean remained still. "Dean be a good boy and open your eyes. You don't want me to punish you do you?" Dean shook his head and opened his red rimmed eyes. Annie grinned, her orange eyes filled with a deep malice. Dean's lower lip trembled as he looked at her, along with the rest of his broken body. Annie's grin broadened at the amount of fear in his eyes, at how fast his heart was beating. "Does it hurt Dean?" She asked. He nodded. "Does it hurt bad?" He nodded again. She brought her face close to his. "Scream," Dean shook his head. "Scream now damn it!"

"I-I can't," He rasped. "I c-can't," Annie brought her open hand across his jaw, causing him to wince and yelp.

"Scream! Or do you _want_ me to punish you?" Dean shook his head. "Then scream!"

"NUAHH!" Dean screamed, letting some of the agony he felt fuel it. Annie laughed. Dean's chest heaved and hitched every time he inhaled. She stepped even closer to him, running her fingers over his stomach.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Dean lurched weakly away from her, but it did nothing to stop her. She ran her finger over the button on his jeans, all the way down the seam of the zipper and back up. His breath quickened and he looked at her with plea in his eyes. "Awe you don't like that?" Annie asked. Dean shook his head. Annie did it again. He gave a dry sob.

"Don't," He said softly. "Please Annie," She used her entire hand this time and squeezed, hard. "AHHAH! Annie please!" Annie giggled but did not release him, only squeezed a little tighter. "D-don't!" He shivered. Tears pooled and fell from his eyes. Annie opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud scream above them. Annie looked up ferociously. Loud footsteps and more screams followed.

"Damn it!" Annie yelled. She released him and darted out of the room. Dean sobbed once, relieved.

She came back seconds later and wrapped the same blindfold she had earlier around his eyes. His wrists were released and again he came crashing to the floor. He moaned but was cut off by something being stuffed into his mouth. The rag felt gritty and tasted like dirt. The rip of duck tape was heard and clamped over his dry lips. Rope wrapped around his wrists like a boa constrictor and tied as tightly as Annie could get it.

She pulled him up with her rough hands and shoved him out the door. She didn't yell when he fell this time, she grabbed him harder with her nails that bit into his tender flesh. He heard a door creak open and she shoved him again. This time he struck wall before he could fall and he collapsed against it. He fell back to his left and hit another wall.

"Make a sound and I'll punish you as slowly and painfully as I know how," Annie spat bitterly.

The door she had opened closed with a slam. All Dean could hear was yelling and his own shaky breath coming out of his nose. He swallowed, grimacing bitterly when the disgusting filth on the rag went with it. His legs fell out in front of him, his feet touching another wall.

He deduced he was in something like a closet. Or another really small cell. He winced in pain and at every noise that reached his ears. The tears he was crying were being absorbed by he cloth covering his eyes. He shivered in the cold and tried to cough. Above him there was a loud crash and Annie laughed. Dean was afraid of that laugh, because it meant Annie had won.

--Uh-oh! Time to get mad and wait till next week to get the ending! Sorry!--


	8. I Didn't Do Anything Bad

8

Lauren wasn't stupid. She knew better than to just do what Annie said. She seemed shady, and Lauren knew she was scared of her. But she doubted Annie knew that she knew she was afraid of her.

She did drive away, but only to circle the block. When she pulled back into the driveway she saw Annie disappear into the barn. She quietly opened the door and shut it without a sound. She gripped the small flamethrower, heading toward the barn in a stealth like manner. She didn't know if there were vampires here but she did know fire could hurt anything. She didn't think Dean was here, but she was sure Annie knew something about it.

She reached the gate that led to the barn and crouched even lower. She looked around, making sure she wouldn't be spotted by anyone, or anything. The coast was clear. She walked up to the barn door and pressed her ear against it. She heard voices, a lot of them.

She sighed, readying herself, and opened the barn doors. Her eyes grew when she saw the amount of vampires in the room. Each one of them had their teeth bared; each pair of eyes was orange. They glared at her, some of them hissing at the sunlight, most of them were staring at her angrily.

"Okay," Lauren said, broadly brandishing the flamethrower so all of them could see it. "I'm gonna count to three and one of y'all is gonna tell me where he is," She said. A woman laughed.

"Silly hunters, they always think we'll bow to their whim because they have weapons. But if you look around, there are thirty of us, and only one of you," She said. Some of the others gave her wary glances, others smirked at Lauren. Lauren smiled.

"One," She said, moving the flamethrower back and forth. "You guys don't know who I am do you?" She asked. They scowled. "Two," She warned.

"You're about to be dinner," The vampire who had spoke earlier said.

"Prudence!" One spat. "That's-"

"You all probably know me as Lauren Nichols," Prudence's smile melted from her face. The others looked around in fear. "And you bitches have my husband…three," She pulled the trigger on the device that was aimed directly at Prudence. Instantly she was turned into a pile of dust. "Anybody else?"

They came at her in groups of two or three, and each time she swept the flame across them. Eventually there was nothing left but many piles of powder, some of it still visibly floating in the rays of sunlight. Suddenly the metal door at the bottom of a small flight of stairs opened.

Once Lauren saw the mess of red hair she knew it was Annie, and knew she was behind all of this when she saw the fangs.

"Where is he?" Lauren asked. Annie looked around in despair at her fallen comrades and scowled at Lauren. But the scowl faded into a smile as they started circling each other.

"Dead," Annie said. "I just killed him," Lauren shook her head.

"No you didn't you lying bitch! Now where is he?" She bellowed.

"You should've heard how loud he screamed," Annie said. "How much he begged for me to spare him. But I didn't. Mm, he just tasted too good," Lauren scowled.

"Tell me where he is," She growled, holding up the flamethrower. Annie said nothing. Lauren nodded and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. Annie laughed.

"Now you get to join your parents!" Annie lunged at Lauren, lips pulled back into a snarl. The device fell from Lauren's hands as Annie tackled her. Annie tried to pin her with little success. Lauren shoved her face away when she tried to bite her, receiving a slap for her efforts. Lauren spit in her face when she tried to bite her again. Annie screamed in frustration and punched her. Lauren had a handful of her hair, holding her back from her neck. She looked around frantically for something she could use. Her eyes rested on a scythe and she grinned.

Thank God for barns. She squinted at it, imagining it coming down on Annie's neck and slicing her head off, then falling away from her. The scythe started to tremble and she focused harder, making sure to keep a good grip on Annie. The scythe flew and Lauren let Annie go, ducking her head down to the floor. She closed her eyes and heard a loud thunk. Annie's eyes were still open, her head severed and fallen a few feet away. Lauren grunted and shoved her body off of her in disgust. She darted to her feet and down the steps. She came to a hallway, which led to many others.

"Shit," She breathed. "Dean!" She yelled. Nothing. "Dean! Baby! Say something if you can hear me!" Still nothing. She walked down different halls, opening doors and moving to the next one in frustration. "C'mon baby give me something!" Still nothing. "Dean!"

Dean could hear nothing in his cell. Once the loud noises above him had stopped all had resumed to silence. He knew Annie had won. She never lost. She would be back for him soon, back to kill him and torture him some more.

_No I've been good, I haven't done anything bad I've been good. But she'll punish me anyway. _He was hit by a particularly sharp wave of pain and he tried to cry out, though unsuccessful. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It still caused him to cough into the filthy rag. He was going to die, and soon.

Open, nothing, cuss. Open, nothing, cuss. That was Lauren's routine for opening doors, seeing nothing and damning it to Hell. She reached a small door, shorter in width than the other ones, and looked at it doubtfully. But she had vowed over an hour ago she would open every door. She gripped the handle and forced the door open. The room was very small, maybe five by four, like a pantry.

The room was empty, except for the man leaning against the wall, his wrists tied, his eyes covered, mouth gagged. Lauren gasped quietly and bent down. Dean shrunk away from her. He was shaking violently. The bite marks on his body were a violent shade of red. He was bruised deeply all over, the contusions always forming a line. He was pale, sweating, bleeding, and sobbing. She touched his face and he jerked away from her, pulling himself completely into a corner. She gripped a corner of the duck tape on his mouth and gently started to pull. She got it off completely and gently parted his lips, slowly pulling out the disgusting rag that had been stuffed into his mouth. Once it was out he coughed violently. Lauren touched his face again and he pulled away again.

"Please," He whimpered. "Annie please let me go," Lauren's heart ached at his words, how pained and how quiet they were and untied the blindfold. "No, no, no Annie don't. I'll be good. I'll be good I promise," Even once the cloth was gone he kept is eyes shut. Lauren touched his face again and he couldn't pull away; there was nowhere left to go. "No please," He begged. Tears leaked out of his eyes and onto his face. Lauren felt her own start to fall.

"Dean," She said quietly. "Dean look at me,"

"Please," Dean whimpered again. "It hurts so much, don't hurt me anymore,"

"Look at me," Lauren repeated, lifting his chin carefully. Dean opened his eyes slowly. He sighed and started to breathe harder.

"Baby," He cried. "Y-you saved me," Lauren kissed him, feeling the extreme sadness ad relief he had. She hugged him close, snapping the rope that had his wrists bound with her mind. Dean's arms came around and rested at his sides.

"It's alright Dean," She said softly. "Everything's okay," He cried into her neck, so relieved. Lauren kissed his cheek and held him tighter.

"Is-is she-" Dean started to ask in a shaky voice.

"Shh," Lauren said. "Just rest baby," She said. "She can't hurt you anymore,"

"AHH!" Dean screamed, arcing his back. He relaxed against her, his sobbing more intense.

"Shhh,shh," Lauren soothed. "We're gonna get you out of here okay?" he winced and nodded. He groaned as his breath hitched. "Hush, hush it's okay. Let's go alright?"

--Ok I lied. Forgot this was on my drive, sorry!--


	9. You're Gonna Hurt Yourself

--Okey Dokey ladies and germs, you wanted the rest? You got it!--

9

Dean was lying in the back of Lauren's car, bloodied and beaten. He was shaking and squinting against the bright sunlight that filtered through the window.

"I'll be right back," Lauren assured. Dean nodded weakly and shut his eyes. Despite the warm March air he shivered. His body throbbed with his pulse. His head hurt and he could still feel their teeth, every single one. He lifted his hand to his leg and touched the wound that was there, wincing. Lauren opened the door again and draped something over him, a blanket, he realized a few seconds later. He looked above his head at her and she smiled gently. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Thirsty," Dean croaked. Lauren nodded and stroked his forehead.

"Hang on just a second baby," She turned around and opened the driver side door. She growled suddenly and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah?...I was gonna call you in a minute actually…Yes I did…He, I'm not really sure Sam…nothing really…No, not at all…Yeah right, like he'd let me do that…No I'm not gonna make him do that…when you see him you'll know why…Sam he needs me right now…I know, I know. Sam it's okay. I understand alright?...Hey, shh, Sam it's okay…Yeah I'm headin' back there…You tell that bitch what's goin' on she sent me there! Sam she might have been trying to kill me and Dean…Just make sure alright? It's alright Sam…it's okay…Mm hm…I will,"

Dean groaned in the backseat. "Sam I gotta go…I will, bye," She closed her phone and grabbed the water bottle out of the front seat and shut the driver side door. She appeared back over him and lifted his head into her lap. She opened the bottle of water and tilted it into his mouth.

The cool water washed over his throat and he drank rapidly. It was gone too soon. "Sorry baby," Lauren said truthfully. He shook his head. It wasn't her fault.

"Sam says jerk," She said with a small grin. Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "Alright, we're gonna get out of this hellhole okay?" She said. He nodded. She lifted his head again and rested him on the car seat. She shut the door and got in the driver's seat, started the engine and bolted out of the driveway.

* * *

"Don't lie to us!" Maggie bellowed at Beth, her face red, brown eyes ablaze with anger. She had her hands pressed on the arms of the chair that Beth was sitting in and tied to. "You knew Annie was a vampire and you sent Lauren there anyway! I bet you knew the bitch had Dean to! Didn't ya?" Maggie screamed. Beth opened her mouth to speak but Maggie slapped her. "Didn't you?"

"Maggie," Sam said firmly, grabbing her arm. "You aren't helping," He said. Beth glared at the two of them. Sam pushed Maggie behind him and stepped forward, a hard look on his face.

"You gonna hit me too?" Beth asked.

"Did you know?" Sam asked, ignoring her question.

"So what if I did?" She said. Sam sneered at her.

"You knew those blood suckers had my brother and were gonna kill him and you didn't do anything?" Sam asked harshly. "I thought you hunted Vampires!"

"I do, but hey, Annie was a good friend of mine before she got turned, and she paid me about two hundred bucks to look the other way when I was in town," This time Sam did slap her.

"You stupid bitch!" Sam bellowed. "You make me sick, what kind of hunter are you?" He backhanded her, the force close to a punch. "He's my brother! And you were gonna let him die!" Maggie grabbed his fist before he could hit her again.

"Sam, Sammy!" Maggie yelled. Sam relaxed, the deep red color of his face fading. "It's okay,"

"No it's not that bitch was gonna let them kill Dean!"

"Shh," Maggie soothed, her hand on his face. "I know, I know. Let me deal with her okay?" Sam flexed his jaw and glared at Beth, who smiled mockingly, making Sam want to rip her mouth off.

"Sam," Maggie whispered. "I got it," Sam turned and left the room. Maggie looked at Beth, hate in her eyes. "I'm gonna call the police. They're gonna find every weapon and freaky artifact you have that will fuel a jury to throw your ass away. I'm sure they'll find your aliases and fake credit cards when I tell them where they are, and oh yes I do know where they are, and they'll put you away for about five years for it. My guess is you'll become somebody's bitch within a month," Beth glowered at her. Maggie smiled. "And if you decide to get cocky and come after us, my psychic friend Lauren is gonna disintegrate you just like the Demi-gods she did a few months ago, got it?" She stood and backed away from the woman. She flipped her cell phone open and dialed 911.

* * *

"Shh, Dean hold still for me baby," Dean made an attempt to relax his muscles. Lauren pushed the peroxide soaked rag against one of the deep red bites on his neck. He hissed and bit his lip. "Sorry baby," Lauren said softly.

Dean was lying on top of the covers in the Red Blossom Motel room they had been in before this fiasco happened. Kris and Caitlyn were in the other room next door, or Sam and Maggie's room. Lauren had to Kris to leave this room immediately after they arrived. Caitlyn was a smart kid, and most likely had powers they were not yet aware of. The last thing Lauren wanted to do as a mother was have the only thing her daughter remembered about her father was a bloody, broken man.

"Ahss," Dean hissed. Lauren placed her hand on his forehead. Unlike the false comfort he had been fed the past three days, Lauren's was real. He'd said it once and he'd say it again, Lauren made everything okay.

"Shh, shh, sh, shhh," Lauren soothed. "It's alright, shh," Dean took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes.

Everything hurt, from his eyelids to his fingertips. He looked down at the swollen red wrings around his wrists that were left from the shackles. He shook his head in disgust and looked away. Lauren covered the last bite Dean had on his stomach and the rest of his torso.

"Dean," She said gently. He looked up at her, his eyes open halfway because they wouldn't open any wider. "I hate to say it but I've got to roll you over," Dean winced but nodded. Her soft hands went under his back and he tensed. He put his hand on the bed and pushed himself up and over.

"You're gonna hurt yourself!" Lauren said, worry in her voice. Dean shook his head and rolled on his stomach. Dean winced at the awesome amount of pain that hit him and the tears that welled in his eyes. He breathed deeply into the pillow underneath him, trying to control its shuddering. "You stubborn…" Lauren said bitterly, shaking her head. She looked down at his back and cringed. "Baby," she whispered sadly. She grabbed the regular washcloth she had and started to wipe away the dried blood. She blinked tears out of her eyes when she saw grains of salt get picked up with it.

Dean remembered when Annie did that, he remembered very well. But it didn't amount to everything else. The chain, the darkness, the biting, the water, the hands, the emptiness, the loneliness, the sick "tenderness" she offered, it all was so much worse than the salt. But he would never deny that it didn't hurt like hell.

"Easy!" He gasped softly. Lauren pulled her hands back for a moment. She rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Dean," She said.

Dean couldn't help but see the horror he had to go through all over again. All of the screaming, Annie's and his own, all the pride swallowing and humiliation he had to endure. Every move he made made him wonder if he'd be punished for it later. Lauren's soft touch reminded him where he really was. Finally, she was done. The only thing left to wrap up was his leg.

Once that was done she covered him up with several blankets.

"Are you alright baby?" Lauren asked. Dean grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me,"

--Aw...: ' ( --


	10. Mommy, Daddy Needs You!

--Only one more after this...--

10

Sam stared blankly at his unconscious older brother. He hadn't been able to tear his gaze away since he and Maggie had gotten back from Beth's. Maggie was just finishing telling Lauren what had happened while they were at her house.

"…And I told her you'd turn her into dust just like those two Demi-gods you took out." Maggie said softly. Lauren's gaze was hard, her fists clenched. A vase behind Sam broke. Lauren broke her stare and looked at the floor apologetically.

"Sorry," She muttered. "I just, I don't understand how a human being could let something like this for money." She cast a painful glance over her shoulder at Dean's sleeping form. He winced every so often, along with the occasional shiver.

"I don't get it either," Kris said from the door. Caitlyn was in her playpen, laying on her left side, just like her dad was. "I never would have guessed Beth would take money from vamps."

"People do stupid shit," Sam spat bitterly. "She's lucky I let her live." His stare never faltered once, and Maggie knew she had to get Sam out of here or he'd find the police station Beth was at just to have an excuse to kill something.

"Sam," Maggie said, grabbing his arm. "Let's get to bed alright?" She said. Sam said nothing, but Maggie dragged him toward the door with ease. Kris stepped out of the way and let them pass.

Lauren understood why they were going. Sam couldn't bear seeing Dean like this. Beaten, broken, more like shattered, and helpless.

"I hope you don't think I was trying to snuff ya Lauren." Kris said. Lauren shook her head.

"No, I know you didn't know. I'm a psychic remember?" She said. Her eyes were on her husband.

"I'll get goin then. If you need me to watch the kid again just holler at me alright?" She said. Lauren nodded. The room was dark, the streetlight that was supposed to be lit outside was out. Lauren walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it where Dean wasn't sleeping. Slowly her exhausted body forced her eyes to close, and she fell asleep, unaware of the nightmare going on less than a foot away from her.

* * *

Sam sat down on the bed wearily. His body and his mind were tired. He had been trying like hell to save his brother from hell without success and now this. He could still see him, shivering underneath the blankets, wincing in pain.

Maggie stepped in front of him and turned his face up to hers.

"Honey are you alright?" She asked. Sam shook his head. Maggie sighed and pulled his head into her stomach. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's gonna be okay Sam." She assured.

"I know he's gonna be okay…today," He said into her shirt. "But, Maggs he only has a month to live and we can't figure anything out to save him."

"Dean is _not_ going to Hell Sam," Maggie said firmly. She bent down on her knees so she could face him. He looked at her with those sad puppy dog eyes that made her want to cry sometimes, and this was one of them. "You're gonna find this Lillith bitch and smoke her. Just a shot with the Colt and wham, she's outta here and Dean's fine." Maggie said with a smile. Sam's eyes watered, causing her smile to fade and disappear. "Sammy what's wrong?" She asked.

"I thought of the same thing, but Bella took it."

"What?" Maggie yelled.

"She was helpin' us out with the dream root thing a few months ago. When we got back to the motel room we were at she had taken it."

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"We didn't want you to worry." Sam said quietly. "I'm sorry." Maggie sighed and hugged him.

"Don't be sorry, but we need to know these things honey. Especially Lauren."

"I know," Sam said. "I told Dean that but, he didn't want Lauren to worry. She's got enough on her plate without having to know about this. Caitlyn, and her powers, her visions, her husband going to the Pit in a month, this would just make it worse." He paused. His arms were wrapped around her, his head rested on her shoulder. One of her hands was on the back of his neck, the other running through his hair. "I'm really scared Maggie." He said. Maggie swallowed and pushed him back away from her.

"I know Sammy," She lifted his chin. "But I want you to remember no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, okay?" She said. Sam nodded and leaned forward, closing his eyes. Maggie put her hand in his hair again and kissed him. Sam's arms, which hadn't left her waist, squeezed her tighter. Like he was afraid if he let her go she'd disappear. They broke apart and Maggie made an attempt to smile.

"Let's hit the hay." She said.

* * *

"Annie, Annie please don't do this!" Dean cried weakly. Annie cackled, the sound ringing in his ears. "Annie please! I can't fight back anymore please!" He writhed between the sheets of the motel room bed, tangling himself in them. "Yes! Annie I'll be good I promise! I'll be good! Just don't hurt me please! No, no please!" He was drenched in a cold sweat, his breath was heavy, unbridled whimpers falling past his lips.

From her place in the portable play pen she had been sleeping in for the past four months, Caitlyn stirred. The sound of her Father's distressed voice waking her from her sound sleep. She opened her eyes and looked around for her mother but saw no one. She looked warily at Daddy, confused at what was happening.

"Annie don't! Oh God please! I said I'll be good," His voice was shaky as tears pooled under his closed lids. "Annie, uhuh, no!"

Caitlyn started crying, trying to get Mommy's attention, wherever she was.

"I can't fight you," Dean sobbed. "I'm too weak please…" He moaned. Suddenly the door to the room opened. Lauren first looked at her crying daughter, then at her husband.

"No! Pl-please I'm begging you stop!"

_God I go to the vending machines for five minutes and all Hell breaks loose!_ Lauren thought. She darted over to Caitlyn, who was staring at Dean and bawling. She looked at Lauren, then back to Dean as if to say, _Mommy, Daddy needs you! Go!_ Lauren looked at her and nodded. As soon as she did Caitlyn stopped.

Lauren ran over to the bed and touched Dean's cheek. He pulled away from her.

"Don't! I can't fight you anymore Annie!" He choked. "Yes, I'm worthless! I said it! No! I did what you said!" Dean was writhing hard under the single sheet that was left over him, his limbs tangled within it. The other blankets were on the floor. Dean shivered and sobbed harder. "AH!" His head jerked sideways, like Annie had bit his neck.

"Dean, Dean it's alright!" Lauren shouted, her hands on Dean's shoulders, reassuring and stopping him from hurting himself. "You're safe! Dean wake up! Baby please wake up!" Dean's eyes opened, but his nightmare didn't end.

"No!" Dean screamed weakly. He was in Lauren's arms but didn't see her. He saw the darkness, the near total darkness of the room. "No it's dark, it's so dark!"

Lauren touched his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Dean it's alright, it's okay baby you're okay." She soothed. Dean apparently wasn't assured, or completely awake, and shook his head frantically, tear tracks on his face and more appearing faster and faster.

"No," He croaked. "No it's too dark!" Lauren turned and flicked on the lamp. Dean looked around the room, and then at Lauren. They each said nothing for a long time. "It was always so dark," He whispered. Lauren pulled her to him. He sobbed softly, shaking her with him. "She always made it so dark, I'm sorry if, if I-" Lauren placed her finger to his lips. He swallowed.

"It's not your fault baby." She said, gently stroking his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into her caress. Lauren hugged him again. He nuzzled his face into her neck, the stubble on his face scratching her, but she far from cared. Lauren rested her cheek on his head.

Annie died too quickly. She realized that now. She should have tied the bitch up in the same room she had Dean and hit her with a chain, claw at her back, blindfold her and shove her head in a tub of water. Or think of the slowest way to kill her possible. Make what she did to Dean feel more real to her. The stupid bitch.

Annie, the name suited her. Like the bitch in Misery. At least she didn't cut his foot off with an axe. But hey if Lauren would have come later there was no telling what she would have done to him.

She saw almost everything that bitch did. Like squeezing the crotch of his jeans. Lauren felt heat rise to her face in anger and hatred. There was a soft _Chink_ as the glass on the nightstand shattered. Dean jumped and looked at it. He stared at her.

"Just thinkin' Baby," She said softly. "I should have found you faster."

"It's not your fault Lauren," Dean whispered. "At least you_ did_ find me. I was so scared I wouldn't see you again, or Caity, or Sam."

Lauren pulled back from him, breaking their embrace and kissed him. His lips were shaking when they touched hers. "You aren't leaving me yet." She whispered. Dean's wounded green eyes stared back at her. She shook her head and kissed him again.

--Did you like this one too? Let me know!--


	11. The Come Get Me Now Look

-- Now you guys don't think I'd put you through all that without something to look forward to would ya? **Ok, a personal tip of mine, if you can find any way shape or form to listen to Def Leopard's Pour Some Sugar on me while reading this chapter I highly recommend it. Play it when you read the words she's asleep. Trust me, makes it much more enjoyable. This is definitely for my fellow Dean Lover's but Sammy girls are welcome for the ride!--**

11

"Who's my baby girl?" Caity giggled. "Who's my baby girl?" Dean said again, holding Caity above his head. "There's my baby girl!" Caity squirmed in her pink long-sleeved onsie, the feet closed off around her own. Dean grinned at her. She smiled back, her dimples deep in her cheeks, just like her Mommy's. "Man you are gonna grow up to be the hottest chick alive. And the first guy to touch you is dead," He said in a baby talk voice, still smiling. "Yes they are, yes they are."

Lauren was leaning on the bathroom door frame, grinning. She cleared her throat. Dean looked at her and his smile changed to meekness.

"She's supposed to be going to bed Dean," Lauren said sternly. Dean brought Caity down into his arms and cradled her against his stomach. She reached up and grabbed the small bronze piece dangling around his neck.

"Sorry," Dean said. "In all fairness she started it." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure." She walked over and grabbed Caitlyn from her father and laid her down in the playpen. Caitlyn stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes, exhausted. Dean stared at his sleeping daughter. She was so beautiful, and besides her eyes and her hair she looked just like her Mom.

"She's gorgeous," He whispered. Lauren nodded.

"Those eyes of hers are gonna kill me." She said. Dean laughed softly and looked down. Lauren laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Dean leaned over her and smiled. "What?" Lauren asked. Dean leaned down and started kissing her neck. Lauren closed her eyes and put her hands on his back. Dean took off the long-sleeved shirt he had on over his T-shirt and tossed it behind him. He moved to the other side of her neck and she pushed him back.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" She whispered harshly. "What are you doing Caitlyn's right there!" Dean shrugged and started kissing her again.

"She's," Kiss. "Asleep." Lauren pushed him back again.

"She could wake up!" She said.

"Then," Kiss. "We'll go," Kiss. "In the shower." Kiss.

"She could still wake up." Lauren said pointedly, noticing the small grin on his face.

"Baby," Kiss. "Monitor." Dean defended. Kiss. Lauren couldn't argue there. She sat up and pulled away from Dean, who frowned. She grabbed the baby monitor and the front of his belt and pulled him toward the bathroom.

She almost threw the baby monitor onto the counter and turned on the shower.

Dean pulled her back over to him and kissed her deeply. He pulled her shirt up and over her head. She grabbed the hem of his and ripped it up and off of him. He started kissing her neck again and undid the clasp of her bra. Her hands found his belt and pulled it off through the loops.

Lauren started kissing his neck and he sighed. They each unbuttoned and unzipped each other's jeans and shimmed them off. Dean's hands moved to her waist, toying with the waistband of her underwear. Lauren felt goosebumps rise up her arms. She kissed his lips and moved her hands to the top of his boxers. His breath quickened.

He pulled away from her and looked at her. Not his normal "I Love You" look but the "Come and Get Me Now" look. Lauren gulped and kissed him again, slowly pulling his boxers off of his waist. She felt her own underwear start to slide off as well.

She took a step back and was in the shower (it was one of those one's without a tub) and pulled him with her. Water ran down her hair and back, soaking her slowly. Dean was right in front of her, pressing against her. The warm water started to run over him as well, but he wasn't paying attention to the water. She bit her lip when he kissed her neck again, knowing full and well by tomorrow morning she would have a hickey.

"Mmh." She sighed. His soft, gentle hands danced up and down her back. She kissed his neck, her hand going from his neck up to his hair and holding on. Her other hand went up and down his back, barely touching it, causing him to shiver. She kissed behind his ear.

"Uhh," He moaned. She nipped at his ear and he shivered again. She was softly kissing his ear and his grip tightened on her back. "God…" He winced and pulled away from her. He moved is lips to her neck and bit her.

"Dean!" Lauren breathed, surprised. Dean had never bit back before. It was gentle, but passionate, like always. He pulled away from her and looked at her.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Was what his face said. Lauren shook her head.

"No," She said, breathing hard. "I like it." Dean grinned and bit her again. Her grip tightened on his hair. "Mm, Dean." She pushed him back against the back wall of the shower and bit him herself.

"Oh…Baby." The words that fell over his lips were practically soaked in pleasure. Water ran over his chiseled body and onto her, and visa versa. He ran his fingers through her hair. She moved from his neck to his lips. He pulled away from her slightly. His lips grazed hers softly, teasing her.

Lauren barely knew she was still on planet Earth. She felt like she could fly if she wanted to. Her heart pounded in her chest. This anticipation was killing her, and him barely kissing her was making it worse.

He smirked the "I'm Driving You Nuts and I know It" smirk but only for a brief second. He went right back to what he was doing. Lauren couldn't take it anymore and forced her lips against his. A silent way of telling him he'd won in the temptation department.

Suddenly he grabbed her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his own waist and he turned around, pressing her back to the shower wall. She felt him go inside her and thrust his hips forward.

"Uh!" Lauren cried. Her legs tightened around his waist when he did it again, hitting her hot spot in a second. Their lips clashed together rapidly, as if fighting for control but no one was winning. He drove into her again and quickened his pace.

"Oh, Lauren," Dean moaned. "Oh God."

"Baby." Lauren breathed. Dean slowed down, holding himself back. "Ohuh."

More fighting between their lips. Dean's hand was supporting her thighs, which was a good thing because there was no way she'd be able to do it herself. This was one thing Dean Winchester could never do wrong. Their muscles tightened as friction built, the water becoming hotter as they did. Dean sped back up again and Lauren could feel it coming.

"Oh, yes," Dean breathed. "God yes."

"Uhuh, Dean!" Lauren moaned. She bit her lip, her fist in a vice on his hair. Faster, faster. The world seemed to stop spinning, nothing else existed. The faster they went the slower time seemed to be. "Oh God!" Lauren gasped and shuddered. Dean drove into her one more time and groaned himself. He let her legs go and her feet were back on the shower floor, though she could barely stand. They stared at each other for a moment, breath heavy. Lauren was leaning against the wall and Dean was leaning on her, his arm above her head on the wall.

Without looking Dean pushed the shower handle down and it turned off. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, she kissed him back. Abruptly his arm went under her legs and he hoisted her up, her calves and feet hanging over his arm, her torso against his chest. She giggled. Not a word was said beyond that, no eye contact broken. He kissed her again and didn't have to look where he was going.

The next thing Lauren knew he laid her down on the bed and climbed in next to her. The air around them was cold as a reaction to their being wet. Dean wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as she could get. They stared at one another for a long time.

Neither cared if the sun came up or never came up again. They loved each other, and that they did care about. Slowly Lauren got warmer, and so did Dean, though he was always warmer than she was. She forgot exactly when she fell asleep and wasn't sure if he ever did. But he held her all night, and wasn't until the next morning that they found the note that had been shoved under the door and on it was scribbled furiously:

Our bed is on the other side of the god damn shower!

-SW MA

**THE **

**END**

--Huh, huh? Did I deliver? Push that enticingly beautiful purple button down there and tell me so. I would LOVE to hear from you guys. Oh, and did the song thing work? If anybody tried that I wanna know too. Oh, I am sorry to say that the next fic of mine posted will be the last of this series. I think 12 oughta do it right? The last one is called "Sugar We're Goin' Down". Chapter 1 should be posted already! Bye! Thank you all and God Bless!--


End file.
